Rosas
by Romel
Summary: Cleon, en su cumpleaños 30 Claire solo busca una cosa, conservar esa linda tradición de ha guardado por años con su mejor amigo.


_**Cleon corto para pasar el rato, lo escribí escuchando la canción "rosas"**_

 _ **Rosas**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxX**_

Raccon City fue el escenario responsable, quizá ya estaban destinados a conocerse pero el incidente se atravesó haciendo un recuerdo no del todo grato, aun asi habia algunas cosas que rescatar de esa pesadilla, muy pocas, pero las había, Sherry, Leon, Claire habían pasado a formar parte de algo así como una família con un mal recuerdo mutuo, el cual no iban a dejar atrás.

Luego de pasar días tormentosos en el mismo infierno luchando contra demonios, apoyándose el uno al otro ya eran parte de su vida el uno del otro, Leon jamás hubiera sobrevivido sin Claire y Claire jamás hubiera sobrevivido sin Leon, separados por su deber, una amistad que se había fortalecido con los años y la convivencia, si bien eran pocos los momentos, cuando había tiempo no lo solían desperdiciar pues personas como ellos sabían aprovechar los pequeños momentos y guardar los recuerdos anhelando más momentos así.

Y aunque ellos no se veían muy seguido tenían una costumbre bien arraigada, casi como una religión, cada que el otro cumplia años no importaba nada más que verse, no importaba el lugar, ni la hora sino pasar tiempo de calidad,

-Elegiste el papel de rescatadora, yo al igual que tu hermano el de peleador- esas palabras de Leon siempre las guardo en su mente, quizá eso los separaba aún más, a su manera cada uno luchaba contra el monstruo de mil cabezas del bioterrorismo, eso que no los dejaba estar juntos pese a sus sentimientos mutuos, la promesa de crear un mejor mundo, aún bajo el precio de sus propias vidas.

"cortas una cabeza y diez más la reemplazarán" cada que un asunto se resolvía aparecía un nuevo virus y un nuevo loco dispuesto a joderlo todo, sin embargo ella aceptaba su vida tal cual era con una sonrisa.

9:00 am

Cierta pelirroja se puso en pie de su cama, tallo sus ojos y como una persona común lo primero que hizo fue revisar su móvil

35 mensajes de felicitaciones, amigos, conocidos, su hermano Chris, todos dedicando palabras de amor, respeto y cariño, a sus ahora 30 años tenía amistades por todos lados, Claire esa chica que había salvado cientos de personas y ganado amigos sinceros.

Una llamada entró y rápido contestó

-Claireeeeeeeee, dime por favor que soy la primera con quién hablas-

-Sherry, cariño, claro que como de costumbre, eres la primera en llamar-

-Lo sabía, mi vuelo sale a las 2:00 pm prometo que estaré ahí para festejar como se debe esta noche-

-Estaré esperando con ansias-

Colgó y se puso seria, todos sus contactos habían enviado mensajes para felicitarla, y no era que le tomara demasiada importancia a un simple texto, pero había faltado la típica nota de felicitaciones de alguien, alguien demasiado importante.

-seguro está ocupado- pensó para sí misma recordando el cumpleaños de su amigo del pasado año.

XxXxXxXxX

Flashback

-Claire no tienes que venir, es más que suficiente el regalo que enviaste esta mañana - comentó abriendo una caja con ropa, una par de camisas de vestir, un pantalón oscuro y un par de zapatos muy elegantes

Estaba pegado al teléfono, tratando de aguantar el frío, había sido enviado a Rusia como analista y colaborador en un problema de armas biológicas en la zona, no se involucraba directamente debido a políticas estrictas de no dejar a americanos entrar directamente a la acción, las relaciones políticas y de ayuda militar de ambas naciones iban por buen camino, mas aun no eran del todo perfectas, pero se encontraba asesorando reclutas, toda su experiencia le era muy útil a los aliados.

-No, Leon Scott Kennedy, no seria tu mejor amiga si dejara que una simple tormenta invernal me impidiera asistir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no todos los días comples 31 años-

-¿Fiesta? Ni siquiera tengo que ofrecerte de comer en este maldito lugar, me enviaron a Rusia a morir de frío y tratan de mantenerme vivo con Vodka-

-Leon, resignate, nada impedirá que llegue hoy, el vuelo directo se canceló pero tomaré uno a la ciudad más cercana y viajare en bus a donde estas-

-Te estas tomando demasiadas molestias solo por mi, no lo merezco-

Fin flashback

XxXxXxXxX

-Claire- escuchar su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Chris no te escuche llegar- comentó apenada por el trance en el que se encontraba, su hermano solía entrar de improviso y en ocasiones se lamentaba por haber entregado una llave de emergencia

-Aún estás en pijama, creo que llegue demasiado temprano-

-Tranquilo hermano, ya estaba por cambiarme-

-Bien, iré al supermercado para preparar todo para la noche, pero antes- un gran abrazo de parte de su hermano fue recibido, el mejor abrazo del mundo, desde niños ese calido afecto la hacía suspirar.

-Gracias Chris- comentó, el fortachón se dio la vuelta marchandose para darle tiempo a su hermana de arreglarse.

1:00 pm

La puerta sonaba y la dueña del apartamento se acercó a abrir

-Jill, creí que vendrías más tarde-

-Chris estuvo toda la tarde de ayer pidiéndome que llegara temprano para ayudarle a decorar tu apartamento, el año pasado fui la última en llegar-

-¿Quién recuerda eso?- dijo sonriente -aunque se te adelantó y ya está en el supermercado-

La puerta volvió a sonar y de nuevo la pelirroja se puso de pie para abrir, giro la perilla sorprendiendose pues una chica rubia saltó a sus brazos, ya había crecido demasiado, era obvio que ya no era una niña, más aún tenía esa costumbre de saltar a los brazos de la chica que le salvó la vida en Raccon city.

-Sherry, crei que tu vuelo salía hasta las 2:00-

-así fue, pero olvide decir que son 4 horas de diferencia- dijo metiendo su maleta, cada que visitaba a Claire se quedaba a dormir, la pelirroja la recibía de buena gana feliz de tener compañía.

Jill saludo a la Rubia y las 3 chicas se sentaron en el sofá a tomar un café y platicar un poco.

Sherry reía por las historias que Jill contaba de Chris, cada vez era un poco más estruendoso el sonido de su risa, por su parte la chica del cumpleaños revisaba con cierto grado de decepción su celular, cargaba una y otra vez la pestaña de los mensajes y solo podía ver los mismos, nada nuevo de ese alguien que le gustaría saber.

-¿Estas bien, Claire?- preguntó sherry dejando de reír.

-Sí- Afirmó con sonrisa bastante fingida.

-¿en serio estás bien?- insistió ahora Jill.

-Claro, ¿por qué no estarlo?-

-Llevas más de 20 minutos viendo la pantalla de tu móvil -

-Claro que no- comentó nerviosa para luego levantarse y casi correr a la cocina.

-Iré a ver qué pasa- dijo Sherry, pues ella era la más cercana a la pelirroja, casi era como su hermanita menor.

-¿Leon no ha llamado?- preguntó al verla de espaldas lavando unos platos que a la perfección se veía estaban completamente limpios.

-¿Qué? oh, no, no es eso, solo olvide que tenia sucios algunos platos- la rubia detuvo la mano de la pelirroja que tallaba con furia el plato que brillaba de lo limpio que estaba.

-Tal vez está en un mal momento, pero vendrá, recuerdo esa tradición que ustedes tienen y seguro él también-

-El año pasado viaje hasta Rusia a verlo, estuvimos hablando durante horas de cualquier tontería que se nos venía a la mente, cenamos un par de Cupcakes y Vodka-

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- comentó con los ojos brillosos.

-Somos amigos Sherry, no confundas las cosas- la rubia suspiro decepcionada

\- Siempre he deseado verlos juntos, son como los padres que me hubiera gustado tener- dijo sinceramente retirándose para dejarla un rato a solas.

¿qué si había pasado algo esa noche en Rusia? que no había pasado mejor dicho, suspiro recordando, a nadie le había contado, ni a nadie le contaría, ella había viajado la mitad del mundo para solo verlo a él, pero él no podía siquiera mandar un maldito mensaje ¿que diablos hacia? Ahora se sentía tonta y a la vez egoísta ¿y si estaba en alguna misión salvando personas? Sería demasiado egoísta estar molesta cuando él bien podría estar arriesgando su vida por la de los demás ¿pero y si no era así? Que tal si estaba por ahí divirtiéndose, o tal vez venía en camino, las posibilidades eran infinitas así que opto por dejar de pensar y salir de la cocina.

-Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja

4:00 pm

Chris abrió la puerta entrando con un montón de bolsas entre sus manos, tras el Barry hacía lo mismo acompañado de su hija Moira.

Cada uno caminó acercándose a abrazar a la pelirroja que los recibía uno a uno, Chris volvió a bajar argumentando que había olvidado algo en la camioneta, a los pocos minutos regresó cargando un pastel bastante grande, estaba adornado con flores de betún azul, amarillo y rojo, se veía exquisito.

Colocaron un par de gaseosas en la mesa.

-Te tardaste mas de lo que creí- comentó Jill al fortachón.

-Había demasiada fila para pagar-

-Al menos el si vino- comentó la pelirroja, sus palabras ocultaban algo.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el Redfield

-Larga historia con cierto amigo tuyo- dijo Jill

-¿Quién?-

-Olvidalo, pon los refrescos en el refrigerador y ayúdame a preparar la comida- ordenó y este obedeció al instante.

8:00 pm

La hora de la cena había llegado, entre charlas de recuerdos durante horas se mantuvo un cierto entretenimiento entre los invitados que acompañaban sus historias de un poco de música a volumen moderado, viejas anécdotas otras cuantas nuevas, todos comían tranquilamente cuando fueron llamados, la mesa del apartamento de Claire no era demasiado grande más no fue problema alguno, incluso parados probaban bocado sin dejar de sentirse cómodos

Una vez más miró su teléfono, nada aún, una lágrima rebelde salió de sus orbes azules, la escondió rápidamente, ya no esperaba nada de ese dia que aunque fue bueno no era lo que esperaba.

9:00

-¿Qué tal si partimos el pastel?- comentó Chris sacando un cuchillo de un cajón

La chica del cumpleaños se sentó en el centro de la mesa mientras todos cantaban y gritaban, Jill no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar un montón de fotografías con su móvil, por su parte Chris sacó una botella de vino y comenzó a servir en copas de vidrio.

Alzó su copa pidiendo un brindis por su hermana

-Por Claire- dijeron todos al unísono.

10:00 pm

La fiesta continuó un rato más, hasta que la gente comenzó a irse, luego de unos minutos solo quedaba Claire, Jill, Chris y Sherry que pasaría la noche con ella.

-Oye Claire ¿por que Leon no vino? - preguntó Chris imprudente a lo que Jill lo golpeó con su codo en un costado

-¿qué te pasa Jill?-

-No lo se, ni siquiera le importó enviar un mensaje o avisar que no vendría-

-Tal vez esta con alguien- comentó siendo aún más torpe que la vez anterior, esta vez Sherry lo reprendió

-Quieres callarte la boca-

-Tal vez- dijo la pelirroja vaciando el contenido de la botella en su copa.

-Claire ¿cuantas de esas llevas?-

-No lo sé- comentó poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Claire ¿a donde vas?- Sherry se puso en pie tan pronto como pudo, pero la Redfield azotó la puerta.

Cuando Sherry abrió para salir tras ella ya había tomado el ascensor, golpeó la puerta del mismo, se había ido.

-Vamos por ella- dijo el Redfield mayor cuando el elevador volvió a abrir sus puertas, esta vez vacías.

La noche no era la más hermosa, no se veía la luna, ni tampoco las estrellas en su lugar las nubes oscurecían el cielo, relámpagos y truenos amenazaban con hacer llover y no tendrían piedad de la desconsolada pelirroja que vagaba sola y decepcionada.

11:00 pm

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras cuando la lluvia la alcanzó, una tormenta dejó caer el cielo entero en forma de gotas de lluvia, comenzó a llorar, ¿por qué no la llamó? Tremenda chiquilla tonta que se sentía al hacer tal berrinche por algo tan sencillo.

La madre naturaleza no sintió la más mínima compasión pues dejó caer su furia aún más fuerte, el agua estaba helada, alzó sus ojos al cielo y se colocó en el centro de la calle, suspiró un nombre.

Bajo su mirada y se sintió estúpida al ver un hombre parado en la esquina con una flores en la mano, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentía que se le salía del pecho.

Se quedó congelada, estática, sus ojos parpadeaban dejando caer lágrimas de vez en cuando, pero estas eran ocultas por la lluvia.

Finalmente el hombre llegó frente a ella, estaba tan empapado como ella, sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil totalmente destruido y se lo mostró.

-Estaba algo incomunicado- la pelirroja guardó silencio.

-Eran unas rosas- comentó mostrando el ramo de flores arruinado por la lluvia.

Claire siguió en silencio mientras la tormenta no se clamaba siquiera un poco.

-Di algo por favor, se que debí esforzarme más por comunicarme contigo, casi arruino nuestra costumbre-

-Leon- fue lo único que pronunció la mujer.

El castaño levanto su brazo enseñando el reloj de su muñeca

-Son las 11:37, aún no acaba el día, no te fallé- comentó sonriendo, la ojiazul siguió sin contestar.

-Claire, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme?, no me esforcé lo suficiente, la vez pasada tú recorriste el mundo por mi y yo no hice lo suficiente para ser puntual-

-Podría perdonar a un amigo, pero...a ti...- hizo una pausa que no le gusto al castaño que había comenzado a temblar por el frío que le causaba el agua tan fría de la lluvia.

-¿Ya no me ves como tu amigo? preguntó asustado de la posible respuesta.

-A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo- confesó, el castaño rompió la distancia y bajo la lluvia la besó, nada existía, solo ellos, un beso largo que bien puedo durar horas de no ser por la exigencia de oxígeno en sus cuerpos.

-Es algo cursi lo de la rosas?-

-ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas, aunque sean tontas-

-Lo sé, lo siento- volvió a decir el Castaño

La pelirroja tomo su muñeca para mirar la hora 11:53 pm -Llegaste a tiempo, no hay nada que perdonar- dijo volviendo a retomar el besó.

A lo lejos Jill, Chris y Sherry miraban la escena sin interferir.

-¿Creen que pueda quedarme con ustedes? No sería conveniente quedarme en casa de Claire esta noche, se ve que necesitará privacidad...

 _ **Espero les haya entretenido un poco y fuera de su agrado, hasta pronto.**_

 _ **By: Romel**_


End file.
